


White Coats

by ImaLazyLizard



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Drugging, Kidnapping, Torture, but i havent decided yet, but its all there, drug induced amnesia, forced hospitalization, gosh this sounds worse when i type it out, probably some other elemental masters, short kai, tall jay, this was on tumblr first, worrying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaLazyLizard/pseuds/ImaLazyLizard
Summary: Jay has gone missing after a doctors visit. Kai figures out where he is, but unfortunately against his will.Plz read the tags, this isn't the nicest fic
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. New Face

Jay couldn’t think, but that wasn’t new. He’s gotten used to the warm buzz the drugs they gave him did to his head, stuffing him with cotton balls. How long has he been here? The white room, on a bed, in a jacket. He couldn’t move, and he couldn’t remember if they strapped him to the bed or if it was just the drugs and exhaustion. Why did they put him in here? Oh, he had another episode after a test.

The door opened, and again the same person in the blue mask walked in with their tray. He likes blue, he likes the person. They never told him a name, and he stopped asking. On the tray was the usual, oatmeal, drugs. The black pill he took wasn’t there, which meant one thing, more tests. and the little beeping box. Jay knew the name of the box, he would use it when he made things, but he didn’t care to remember, it was too tiring, and it made him sad. And the white coats didn’t like him sad, sad meant no spark. So they drugged him so he wouldn’t remember so he wouldn’t be sad. 

Blue mask was chatting mindlessly, they always talked about nothing. The purposelessness annoyed him, along with the oatmeal that they tried feeding him. That's all they gave him, oatmeal, he hated oatmeal. It was slimy and bland, he’d kill for anything else, but he knew they wouldn’t. They always gave him oatmeal, it's the only thing that would stay in his stomach when the white coats did their test. 

And that’s all the white coats wanted from him. To find out everything about his sparks. He hated the white coats, they didn’t care about what they did or how he felt. They just poked him relentlessly, and if he wasn’t as doped up as he was, he’d be in a lot more pain than the dull ache he always felt afterward. They always said they were

“They want to see you again, they want to do one more test for the day, then you can sleep.” Blue mask said, their eyes giving the warmth of the smile the mask hid. 

Jay whined, he already ached from the last few tests they already did, making him see stars, and worsening his buzzing head. Blue mask undid the straps on the bed as they moved him to a wheelchair. He struggled weakly and grunted as he was forced into the chair.

“I know I know. Just a few more and you can sleep, maybe I can get you some ice cream if you cooperate.” Blue mask murmured softly as they secured his arms to the chair and rolled him out of the room.

As he was rolled down the hall he tried to remember where they were heading, but the twists and turns quickly became too much to keep track of as they went deeper than usual in the building. They pushed through a door, and he didn’t like this room.

Everything in the building was usually white and bright, but here is was grey. The darkness corrupting the brilliance of the room as he was brought in, almost blind to the room due to the few lights illuminating the room. He was only used to one or two white coats, but there were so many more in the room now. All murmuring to one another as they looked at someone in the center of the room. An other person was yelling and struggling on the table, yelling insults and curses at the disinterested room. Suddenly the Other stopped as the two made eye-contact, “Jay?”

Jay didn’t recognize him, but he didn’t remember much before the white building. They made sure of that. And that annoyed Jay, making him spark as he tried to remember. Blue mask moved him off to the side, breaking the connection between the two as they brought him over to the machine they used earlier that day. Jay struggled and squeaked as he tried to resist being placed on the table again, but with the extra hands it made no difference.

The Other was yelling again, and he could see them next to him, struggling and yelling as the white coats approached the two. “Jay, Jay! What's going on! What are they doing!? Jay look at me!” The Other demanded, and Jay looked at them, he looked terrified as the white coats strapped the sensors and hooked up machines to him. Jay was trying to zone out, knowing that they would continue no matter what. But just looking at the Other seemed to comfort them, giving him some other purpose than being a lab rat. 

So he held eye-contact with the Other, giving a shaky smile. “You’ll. . be fine. .” He slurred as the white coats started up the machines.


	2. New Residence

Kai was very worried, not only about waking up on a table in a dark room, surrounded by stoic doctors. But when a very thin and glazed Jay was wheeled into the room. He looked somewhat aware of what was happening, glancing sluggishly across the room. Until he finally looked at him, and he didn’t seem to recognize him. He saw some sparks as Jay looked at him, but Jay looked more annoyed than happy to see him. 

And the rage that filled him was unbearable. Jay has been gone for over a month, and he’s been here, drugged, and tested on like a monkey. He tried to summon his fire again but the drugs they gave him seemed to dull his connection. All he could do was warm the table, as they strapped the strange machine and moderators to him. He looked to Jay who was next to him, begging him about what was happening, but his weak smile was not comforting as they turned on the machine.

The air was filled with whirling as some motor started, the humming and some low cracks were heard within the machine. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as a sharp cry was ripped from his throat as electricity filled his bones. Shooting down to his fingertips, burning its way back up and down his muscles. The intensity increased until unbearable, causing the fire in his chest to seize as if cramping, and then just as quickly decreased to buzz. Kai was crying as the shocks left his body, coughing the tightness and smoke out of his lungs.

The doctors above him muttered to one another looking at their screens as another round of shocks started again. Causing Kai to scream as he felt them ricochet through his spine as the shocks made a round, setting his skin on fire, making his eyeballs buzz, causing his body to shudder and jerk uncontrollably. His chest seizing once again, and he started feeling feverishly hot. The shocks lasted for a few seconds but it felt like minutes, as the shocks left again. Kai was gasping for breath, holding back tears as he heard the machine hum and snap, looking over at Jay he could see the discomfort on his face, but the overwhelming pain he was feeling wasn’t mirrored on his face. Of course, his element was lightning this shouldn’t hurt him at all, but he still seemed to be in pain. What the hell were they doing to them?

— 

Kai woke up with a splitting headache, and the light of the room quickly turned it into a migraine. He curled up in the bed he was in, as everything seemed to make it worse. The buzz of the A/C, the brightness of the room, the smell of humid air. A loud snap echoed through his head as he heard the door open, along with footsteps and a cart. Kai grunted as the disturbance overloaded his head, causing his stomach to twist.

“How are we doing today?” The person asked, making Kai groan in discomfort and curl up tighter. He heard the person move in front of him and he dared to crack his eyes open. He first saw the concerned eyes of the nurse in front of him, their features hidden behind a red mask. “Hello, how are you feeling?”

“Awful…” He spat, squeezing his eyes shut again as the migraine increased, hissing at the pressure behind his eyes.

“Migraine?” The nurse asked, and Kai nodded shallowly, “I have something here for that.” The nurse muttered, and Kai heard the cart rattle as something was moved, “Here take this.” Opening his eyes again he saw the red masked nurse offering some pills and water. Two red tablets and a big black pill, he took them quickly, desperate for any kind of relief. and Kai yelped as he felt the sting of a needle. The cold fluid entered his veins, already dulling the throb, as well as his head.

“There we go, is that better?” The nurse asked, rubbing Kai’s back as he laid back down, feeling incredibly tired.

“Where am I?” He slurred, the past 24 hours were pretty fuzzy.

”You’re where you’re supposed to be.” The nurse replied, “Are you hungry?”

He rubbed his head, trying to remember what happened. “No, where am I?” He ached everywhere, and his head still throbbed, his chest hurt as if he got punched. 

“Don’t worry about that now, just know that you’re where you need to be. How about you eat something.” The nurse said stepping away and messing with something on the cart.

“I’m not hungry.” He muttered, digging through the thick fog that’s settled in his brain, trying to remember anything.

And he shot up, remembering someone he saw, “Jay! Where’s Jay! Where is he, what have you been doing to him!” He asked, trying to get up. But the drugs in his system coupled with the throbbing head made him dizzy.

“Kai, breathe. You’re ok, Kai. Jay’s ok, too.” He calmly stated, grabbing the struggling boy and keeping him in his bed, “You’re both where you’re supposed to be. You’re sick, you need help. Let me-” 

“Shut up! Where is Jay!?!” Kai yelled his voice cracking, swatting away their arms, he tried to summon his flame, his fists heating up but no fire igniting. 

The masked nurse took a step back and continued to talk calmly, “Kai, you need to breathe. I’m not going to hurt you, Kai, I’m on your side. I do know where Jay is.” Kai lowered his heated fists slightly, listening to the nurse. “But he’s asleep. I can take you to him, but not now, ok?”

“But I will see him?” He asked, hopeful to see his friend after being gone for so long.

“Yes, but not now. We need to make sure you’re ok first.” The nurse moved slowly towards him, and Kai lowered his fists, feeling exhausted and cold, as his hands drained of heat. The nurse grabbed him as he swayed and shivered, feeling drained. “There we go, you’re still a bit out of it, aren’t ya?”

“What did you do to me?” Kai croaked at the red masked nurse, he felt cold as the fire in his chest dimmed. He started struggling again but was quickly subdued by the nurse hugging him, pinning his arms, and shushing his whines of discomfort.

“Shh, you’re ok. We’re just trying to fix you. I need you to trust me, ok Kai?” The nurse was hushing him as he rubbed his back again.

Kai didn’t know where he was, only vaguely remembered what happened, and his fire seemed very weak. But he was tired, cold, and still had a splitting headache, so against his better judgment he relaxed into the warmth of the nurse and let the drugs take their effect.


	3. Anouther week begins

The day after tests were the worst, the migraine, the ache, nausea, but there was also a benefit.

He could think.

Whatever they did during the tests burned out enough of the drugs in his system, letting him string together a sentence, and if he was lucky, he remembered some things.

So that’s where Jay was, sitting in his bare room, thinking, trying to remember. Something happened during that last test, something was different, everything was different. The room, how many doctors there were, the Other…

There was another patient.

That changed a lot.

There was never another patient, he was the only one in the wing. Separated from the rest, alone. But now there was someone else, the Other. Where were they, maybe even the room across the hall? What did they look like?

They were loud, they seemed shorter than him, they wore red.

Red.

Red was a before color, before with his family. His brothers. He could almost see their faces, remember their smiles, their voices- but then the snap of the door broke his train of thought, as the blue masked nurse walked in.

“How are we doing today?” They said keeping their distance, but their friendly attitude never broke. They were always cautious after a test, Blue mask learned that bugging him too much meant a big spark.

“How about we get you your meds and something to eat.” They smiled through the mask, continuing to talk and jabber, making it difficult for him to concentrate and think. But he couldn’t snap now, that meant more drugs, he wouldn’t remember the Other. So he stayed quiet and tried ignoring them. Think about the Other, the red Other, the red Other from before. Don’t forget them, look for them, maybe they could get out together?

“Jay? Jay! I need you to focus, ok?” Blue mask broke Jay’s train of thought once again, irritation flared but he kept the spark in control, not like he needed to for long. The nurse handed him his pills, and once he swallowed, checked to make sure he took the black one. He got away with not taking it once, it was the closest he got to escape. But now there were double checks and searches. Made sure he didn’t have a stash somewhere.

He had some time before the drugs fogged his head, he had to make sure he didn’t forget the Other, the Other in Red who was from Before, Red Other from Before. Yes, yes, don’t forget, remember the Other. He chanted to himself as the haze fell over him once again, and another week started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u liked, and have a lovely 24 hours my dudes ;P


	4. How they were lost

They lost two brothers. How the frick did they only do that not only once, but twice? Well, they got kidnapped, from a hospital.

The first time it happened, Jay broke his arm, and Zane was busy. So he went down to the hospital with Cole, and everything was fine. They were there for a few hours, then right before he was supposed to be released, Cole couldn’t find him. The nurses didn’t know about any Jay Walker that came in for a broken arm. Cole went to the room he was in with the doctor, to be greeted with a completely different patient who said he was there for hours with a different doctor. Jay was gone, with no record of where he went. Well, no record that was was correct.

After a few days of badgering the hospital, they were able to find his records, they were misfiled. A simple typo turned the 17-year-old Jay Walker, into the 21-year-old James Walker. A simple typo hid him for about a week, but now they knew where he was right?

No. They did not. The file stated that his injury seemed self-induced, so he was recommended to be institutionalized for a week. No institution was listed, and the doctor who signed off on the transfer retired 5 years ago. Whoever took Jay was hiding him, and they knew how to manipulate a paper trail. 

So they had to look everywhere, but institutions didn’t have a Jay Walker or a James Walker, and they wouldn’t let them look through their files due to Hippa laws.

So after all of this how did they lose the other brother? They didn’t trust doctors or hospitals. They made sure to stay away, the only time they even walked near one was to badger them for information. 

Well until Kai got stabbed.

It was all fine at first. It wasn’t that bad, they got him all patched up, and he seemed to be healing. But then it got infected, and they couldn’t keep it under control. They had to go to the hospital, Kai was in too much pain and danger. So they went, they went to a different hospital, and they weren’t going to leave him alone.

And they were able to, for almost a week until they didn’t.

Lloyd was watching him, it was a few hours before Kai would be released. They were talking, Kai was doing so much better. Lloyd left for 15 min, he went to the bathroom that was it He came back to see an abandoned room. It happened again.

There was no trace of Kai, no doctor that worked with Kai, no nurse that remembered Kai, they knew that the record would be changed, but the hospital dug in their heels and wouldn’t let them look. And they haven’t been able to get any kind of file. But it’s only been three days, they knew some of the tricks these frickers were using, so if they acted fast enough they could find him. And Jay would probably be not far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading, have a rocking 24 hours me dudes!! :P

**Author's Note:**

> Eyo, hope you enjoyed. And I hope you have a lovely 24 hours my dudes! :P


End file.
